


The Ocean Master's Bride

by ThreeHoundsOnYellowField



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Rare Pairings, hot villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-21 12:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHoundsOnYellowField/pseuds/ThreeHoundsOnYellowField
Summary: Set before the movie Aquaman;Princess Mera of Xebel was still a child when King Nereus took her to Atlantis under Queen Atlanna's tutolage, waiting to be married to Prince Orm Marius. The Prince was not of her liking, cold and distant; groomed to be King and skilled warrior, he seemed to paid her no mind. Yet, her obligation is not to love. It is for her people and the union of the two kingdoms.
Relationships: Orm Marius/Mera
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone as thirsty as I am for Orm/Mera’s fic? ~(T____T)~

She was seven when her father, King Nereus of Xebel, took her to Atlantis to meet her betrothed. The boy was only a year older than her; yet already a head taller than boys his age. Mera remembered looking at Orm with fascination as he glided towards their entourage in silvery armor. He had hair like beaten gold, cut short to give away his gaunt face. Later, she had to remind herself that he was Prince Orm of Atlantis, not just a mere boy. She found out Orm was a quiet child, keeping everything to himself. It was not the type of friend, let alone a future husband, she’d like to have.

Although their Fathers’ plan to unite two kingdoms by their marriage would not be realized until they were at least come of age, Mera still felt resentful as she was left under the care of Queen Atlanna. Everyone thinks she will be more easily adapted as future Queen of Atlantis if she lives in it as early as possible. Mera begged to differ. Living in Atlantis surely differed from her life in Xebel. She had hoped Orm would warm up to her, but the boy rebuffed every effort she made. It was as if Marius did not like to get to know his future wife.

Thankfully, Queen Atlanna was a kind, gracious woman that treated her like own daughter. She’d shown her how a Queen runs the Kingdom alongside her King, taught her how to carry herself in front of the council and her people… in their private time the Queen of Atlantis often came to her chamber to tuck her in.

Losing her own mother at a young age, Mera was more than pleased when the Queen sat by her bedside to sing lullabies. If they have more time the Queen will tell her about the world above Atlantis. It was her favorite tale, most of all.

“And you walked among them?” she’d asked, eyes widened at the Queen’s story.

“Yes, love,” she cooed.

“What's it like, the world up there?”

“Just as beautiful. Someday I’ll take you and Orm there,”

She never had the chance, though.

Atlanna’s death left a bitter taste in her, even more so in Orm.

Ever since he was born Orm Marius has been groomed to be the heir of the Atlantis throne. He trained under the best warriors the sea kingdoms could offer, from Brine to Xebel, from the Fisherman kingdom to Surface Dwellers above the sea, to become a magnificent warrior. His quiet and cold nature has not changed much since the first time Mera met him. Though they were promised to each other and despite Mera has been living in the same palace as him for years, they rarely speak to one another. He always talked to her only when needed, out of courtesy, but there was no warmth from his blue eyes. Years easily went by without her knowing a thing about her betrothed. 

What does he like? What does he do in his free time? She had no answer even for the most basic question.

Atlanna was the only common thread between them. Her death made the distance between Mera and Orm gaping even wider like an open wound; he was there but they never really connected. Even when they were in the same room, he’d pay her no mind, not even the slightest. At times it affected her so much to know her marriage will be more a duty than love. She had learned to make peace with the fact, for the good of the two kingdoms of Xebel and Atlantis.

However, there were also times when she returned from sparring, bruised and exhausted, she could no longer dispel her feelings at bay. She was lonely. Vulko had been decent enough to deal with her, yet he was mostly at Orm’s side, being his advisor.

**\-------**

One evening after sparring with other Atlantean warriors, she decided to swim to the surface. It was foolish, she knew, if someone found out she would be in trouble. 

She swam for hours it seemed, leaving Atlantis behind. 

There was a small town west of Atlantis, she recalled Atlanna told her with raw admiration as she described the way the golden light from a lighthouse would guide her swimming to the edge of a dock.

Nervous, Mera observed the said golden light shimmering through the shallow seawater before deciding to come closer. There were noises from the other side of the dock, alerting her. She glanced at the beach and saw nothing but the glimmering white sand.

“Mera,”

Orm’s voice startled her. She did not hear him swimming to her side as she was too busy trying to see what was in front of her in the surface world.

“What are you doing here?” she whispered.

“I could ask you the same question,” Orm glared at her. “Come on, let’s head back. We cannot be this close to the surface!”

“There’s no harm, Orm, I just wanna see a bit—,”

“No harm?” Orm hissed, snatching her arm just when she prepared to swim to the beach. _“No harm?”_ his voice dropped a tone, sending her chills but Mera refused to back down. 

“Just a look. I will not go further from the beach—,”

 _“No,”_ his grasp bruising on her forearm. 

“Queen Atlanna said—,”

“My mother is dead!”

“And we never talked about her!” she snapped, tears stung her eyes. “We never talk about anything! I’ve spent five years in Atlantis and you never spare a look at me! I want to see what Queen Atlanna always told me about the surface…”

“There’s nothing on the surface, only death and destruction for our kind.” His eyes softened, but the grip remained iron. He pulled her into the water again. She had no other option but letting him lead her towards the deep water.

They remained silent as they swam back to Atlantis. Once, she tried to pull her arm away but Orm refused to let go, afraid she’d swim away to the surface again. Just as they slipped into the palace he dared to let her go. Her arm was numb and she turned her back to head to her chamber when he called her.

“Are you not happy?”

“Do I look like I am?” she shot back, angrier than she intended.

“I don’t have time to babysit, and you’re not a baby. Get your shit together.”

His rude comment made her swirl in time to face him before he walks away. His eyebrow shot to his forehead. 

“I didn’t ask you to babysit me, _Your Majesty, ”_ she felt the rush of heat ascended from her cheeks as her eyes drilled into Orm’s, “Next time you see me goes to the surface, don’t bother to babysit,”

He was in front of her in a heartbeat, both hands gripped her forearms harder than when he pulled her back to Atlantis.

“Don’t you dare,” he breathed, anger unmistakably shone from his eyes. 

“What will you do? Execute me?”

Orm shoved her to the wall. “For a little girl you talked too much to your future King and husband,” he sneered. “Do me a favor; stop talking back and stop thinking of going solo to the surface, ever again.”

She refused to answer nor nod.

**\-------**

Orm was not always the cold, calculating person he is now. They rarely spent time together, it was true, but Mera knew Orm was a quiet child at heart. He prefers his books, obediently training harder than any warrior she ever knew. Orm took his burden as King Orvax’s heir too seriously that it snapped at the death of his mother. 

If King Orvax treated him more like a warrior and future King, it was Atlanna that still treated him like a child, a son, a human...

She remembered when the black plague struck Atlantis. People were dying, not being able to breathe as their lungs were filled with black liquid that burned when exposed to heat. The water was dirty, full of alien substances that were known as oil in the Surface World. Orm put himself at the forefront, endangering himself to save the children of Atlantis and sea life in the contaminated area.

The incident happened not long after Queen Atlanna’s death, the final straw to Orm’s demeanor. He came back from the destroyed reefs a different, changed man, with a keen hatred of the Surface World. No matter how hard she tried to bring Orm back to his old self, who could still smile when he peeked at the sunset from the sea trough, a boy who still appreciated the two human worlds even though both worlds are different, yet Orm could not return.

“He sat with a dead child in his arm, who died of inhaling too much of the liquid,” Vulko said, “It is not easy to bring people back to the life he had before he sees death before his eyes.”

And they grew apart, him basking in his duty as the Prince of Atlantis, while Mera watched from afar.

**\-------**

Viktor was a childhood friend from Xebel, almost like an older brother. To say she was ecstatic when she received the news that Viktor was on his way to Atlantis, was an understatement. Viktor came to train as one of the Men of War, an elite army of Atlantis, serving almost like a Kingsguard. 

A fellow descendant of Xebel nobility, Viktor also had auburn curls framing his handsome face. He had grown into a tall man, dashing in his armor of green and silver. After years of not seeing him, Mera felt an odd shyness when she laid eyes on her childhood friend. 

“Your Father sends his warmest regards, and his apology not to come to see you,” Viktor said, out of breath after a fierce hug from her. “You’ve grown,”

“So are you! You look… you look great, Vik,” she blushed upon seeing his eyes.

She took him strolling around the palace, showing him every corner of the place she had lived for the past seven years. Viktor listened intently, politely smiling when she got to the point of wishing she had never been left in Atlantis. 

“Do you wish to come home?” he asked, curious.

Mera sighed. “Atlantis is my home. But now that you’re here, it’ll become more bearable,”

As they neared the sparring yard, the commotion from training men distracted Mera. 

“Why are you enlisted to be Men of War?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“Is Xebel that boring?”

He grinned, “No, not exactly boring. I think it’s time to put myself in one of the best armies in the seven ocean.”

“Oh, you’ll regret it,” she commented nonchalantly.

“Am I?” 

His gaze followed her as she swam to the edge of the yard, watching men sparring. Orm was at the far end of the yard with his trident. He wore his blue and silver armor, the crown on his head shone brightly.

“That’s Prince Orm, your betrothed?”

Mera fought the urge to snort. “Yes, and I mourn the day you decided to be in his army.”

**\-------**

Dinner has always been lonely. She used to have dinner with Queen Atlanna, but now she has been eating alone in the huge hall. She could order for the food to be delivered to her chamber, but it was even more depressing to eat in the confinement of her walls. 

She was thinking of skipping dinner when the door swung open to reveal Viktor behind it. Instantly she leaped to her feet, greeting her friend.

“Vulko said you’re here,”

“Where is Vulko?”

“With Prince Orm, in the library,” Viktor planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. “Do you always eat alone?”

“Oops, you caught me,” she forced a grin.

Viktor gave her a weary smile, “Is this why you want to go home? Because he made you feel alone?”

His words stung, hitting the right place. Mera pulled herself from Viktor, shaking her head.

“No,” she lied.

“Are you done eating?”

She looked at him over her shoulder, intrigued. “Guess so. Why?”

“Wanna go for a swim?”

They left the Palace hand in hand, laughing like they were children again. Viktor guides her west, through the seabed mountains and valleys filled with coral reefs. Soon they arrived in front of a massive mountain where a mother whale was floating lazily with her cub. Viktor showed her a passage beneath the sea mountain, as far as five hundred feet away.

It has been a year since Viktor moved to Atlantis. He rose to the rank of lieutenant, just before Murk in the Men of War army. He had shed off his Xebellian armor to donned the Men of War suit, but that evening Viktor wore a black suit and a simple, lighter armor of Atlantean. Only his auburn hair gave away to his highborn Xebellian lineage.

“How was your training today?”

“Good. I sparred with your betrothed this afternoon. He’s strong and a very skilled warrior.” Viktor smiled. “Your Father found you a good husband, Mera.”

This time Mera snorted, to Viktor’s amusement. They swam silently through the tunnel, the deep sea organisms reflecting lights to show the way.

“Where are you taking me, Vik? This is so far away from Atlantis.”

“Mera,”

“Yes?”

“Do you love him, your betrothed?”

“Why are you here?” she threw a question rather than answering.

“For you,” he answered plainly.

You can’t, she wanted to say, but something in Viktor’s eyes intercept any sound that is about to come out of her throat.

“You told me in your letters how lonely you are. I thought I might give Atlantis my service, so at least you’ll have a friend here… but then I saw you... I…” he swam to her, gently took her face in his hands. 

“What?” she asked.

“I cannot let you marry Orm,”

Mera pushed him away. “Don’t say that!” she hissed, frantically looking around to make sure they were alone. “If someone hears you, they’d call it treason!”

“I’m sure they would,” Viktor replied sadly, “because I fell in love with their future Queen.”

**\-------**

“Where have you been?”

She did not need to look up to recognize who was the owner of the rough voice.

“Swimming,” she answered.

“Where?”

“Why are you interested?” she looked up just as Orm yanked the book she was reading.

“Should I not?” he challenged her.

“With Viktor, my friend.” she glared at him, refusing to back down. “May I ask why?”

_“Where?”_

“The sea mountains, east.”

“Too near to the surface!” Orm hissed. “Did you forget what I told you about the Surface World?”

His blue eyes searched her eyes for any opposition she used to give him. That moment, she gave him none. Those blue that stared back at her were full of pain untold, Mera wished to wipe away… Orm was not known to be a warm man, but at that moment she thought she knew why. 

“Why are you not talking back?” he looked at her, weird.

“You looked sad,” was her answer, which made Orm take a step back, the face incredulous.

The terrace was overlooking the city below, glimmering with lights. It was her to-go place to be alone, to read, or just looking at the vast city, busy with her own mind. Sometimes Vulko joined her if he had time, but mostly that spot by the terrace was her own. 

To find Orm looking for her there was unusual.

“Did your father give you a hard time again?” Mera asked softly.

Orm refused to meet her eyes. “He always is,”

“That was not fair. You always tried your best,”

“Your friend, Viktor—” he cuts her, “Is there something I should know about the two of you?”

A chill went down her spine. She remembered the day when Viktor took her swimming, of his confession, a chaste kiss on her cheek… she masked her emotions as best as she could before answering the man in front of her.

“He is my best friend.”

“A skilled warrior, too,” Orm nodded, “I’ve seen him training. Murk said nothing but the best about him. He’ll be a valuable addition to the Men of War, don’t you think?”

“He is,” _What did he expect her to say?_

Orm flexes his hand, the hand that wields his trident in combat. She saw how his muscled chest heaved as he breathed, the armor hugged his frame like he was chiseled from granite. She waited for him to say a thing, anything at all, to break the silence between them. But Orm continued to avoid her eyes. 

“Will you come tomorrow to the yard?”

“Are you inviting me to see you train?”

“Yes.”

Orm never invited her to anything before.

“I’ll be there.”

The look he flashed her was odd, the slight smile on his handsome face was half-hearted.

“Good,” he said, before leaving her on the terrace.

It was not to see her betrothed training, though, when Mera found herself at the edge of the field. Murk, captain of Men of War, was standing in the middle of the field between Orm and Viktor. Both men wield their tridents, armors and helmets covering their bodies that only a little skin was bare to the opponents.

“I challenge Viktor of Xebel,” Orm’s deep voice carried by the underwater wave. 

_“Orm!”_

“I accepted the challenge,” came Viktor’s answer, calm as day.

“Murk, what is this?” she called to the Captain, who did not return her callings.

“Back off, Mera. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Orm told her.

“Orm, what are you doing?”

“I challenged the best soldier the Men of War ever got. That friend of yours, Viktor of Xebel. Let’s see how this gonna go down, shall we? Until the first blood or until someone yields.”

“As my Prince says so,” Viktor bowed, remaining calm. His eyes met Mera’s and he gave her a small assurance smile.

The smile that did not go well to Orm. The blonde prince roared as he made the first strike, swinging his trident with mad skills to take down Viktor. The latter took the defensive mode, blocking blows after blows with the shaft of his weapon. The armor did not seem to restrict Orm’s movements as he moved rather gracefully as he pushed Viktor to the edge of the field where they were dueling.

Viktor stepped on the ground and slipped upwards, easily followed by Orm. Their tridents met with a furious _clank_ and set waves that made Mera and the spectators take a step back. 

“Muck, I ordered you to stop this madness!” Mera yelled to the Captain.

“Forgive me, Princess Mera, but a duel cannot be stopped before the first blood or before someone yields,” Upon seeing her glare, he continued, “Usually it was until one of them died, but Prince Orm has been generous today with the rule.”

A loud _clank_ and a _bang_ made Mera look up to see two water currents milling over their heads. 

Orm shouted as he drove his trident to Viktor’s chest, almost impaling him if he was a second too late. Viktor was bigger than Orm, a year older with more experience. Still, his movements were not as fast as Orm. He managed to stab his weapon aiming for Orm’s stomach, but Orm caught the shaft and snatched the trident off Viktor’s hand. The crowd cheered for their Prince.

 _“Yield!”_ Orm told Viktor, who struggled to free himself from his grasp. 

Viktor dashed to the coral walls, taking Orm with him and smashed the Prince into the stone. Orm refused to let his grip off Viktor.

“Orm, stop!” Mera pleads, watching in horror as Orm took Viktor’s arms and bent it dangerously.

“No,” her friend hissed defiantly, producing a dagger but Orm saw the blade before Viktor could draw the first blood.

Viktor’s scream was agonizing, carried by the water as Orm broke his wrist. 

_“Yield!”_ Orm shouted, “Yield and go back to Xebel!”

“No,” Viktor slammed Orm to the wall again, this time the coral walls collapsed due to the brute strength. “Never! You’re not winning yet!”

“I am!” Orm bellowed, his helmet fell off his face revealing his fury. The armor he wore dented at the impact. He broke another bone in Viktor’s arm, drowning in his opponent’s scream. Even before Viktor’s screams subsided, Orm pulled the limp arm and twisted it again, this time dislocating it completely at the shoulder.

Viktor was in so much pain that she couldn't recognize his face that was turned to something almost lifeless.

She did not hear Murk announce Orm as the winner as she quickly swam to catch Viktor’s body before it hit the sea bed.

“He’ll leave for Xebel tomorrow.” _An order, rather than request._

“You hurt him,” her voice crooked.

“He did not yield. It was a duel he signed up for.”

“He did not have any choice.”

Orm swam to her, the face unforgiving. “But he did, Mera.”

“He's my friend!” she fumed at his ignorance.

“And I am your betrothed. You do what I say, as my obedient future wife and subject. Let him go. I do you a favor,”

How could a kind-hearted Queen gave birth to someone like Orm? she pondered bitterly, watching Orm put a hand in the side of his midsection. The water around it turned red. Viktor’s blade got him in the gap of Orm’s armor.

Orm noticed what she saw and his handsome gaunt face hardened.

“You banished the only friend I have here,” she said with hatred.

“It’s alright, Mera. Everyone is a villain in someone else’s story,” Orm said, the tone husky. “I just happened to be in yours.”


	2. Chapter 2

She was seated by Orm’s left side as his future bride in the throne room. King Orvax used to be seated on his throne at Orm’s right, but the old King’s health was declining. It fell to Orm now to receive and to listen to an envoy sent from the Fishermen kingdom. Vulko was standing below the erected dais, concern sprawled over his face.

A fortnight ago, the Surface Dwellers dispatched unmanned drones to map the seabed. This time, the machine was different from the previous one; more sophisticated to sustain deep pressure of the ocean, that it will soon breach into the royal borders of the Fishermen kingdom.

“We must take action,” Orm proposed, gripping the trident in his hand tighter.

“We don’t want to resolve the problem with violence,” the merman envoy acknowledged, “But soon the Surface Dwellers will find us. Their technology has enhanced rapidly in the past decades. They dived further and further into the ocean,”

“Destroy the drone,” Orm said hotly. “If your King was afraid to do it, then I’ll go on the behalf of our people,”

“As we said,” the merman rebuffed the Prince of Atlantis, “...we are not going to use violence. We’ve come to Atlantis, as we have come to Brine and to Xebel, to let our people know what is approaching us day by day.”

“Death!” Orm said. 

“With all due respect, my Prince, I am afraid you lost to our point here—,”

“I’ve heard enough. Vulko, it’s time for the envoy to rest in their chambers. Thank you, for your kind—ah, _message_.” Orm stood, followed by Mera, looking coldly at the envoy.

“Prince Orm—,”

“Atlantis thank you for your information.”

Mera watched as Vulko herded the Fishermen’s envoy out of the throne room. Once they were alone, she turned to her betrothed, still sitting idle on his chair, the brows furrowed deep in thoughts.

“They didn’t come here to ask us for help,” Mera said carefully.

“No,” Orm replied, glancing at her. “I always thought the Fishermen were overly cautious old creatures. Peaceful people, my mother said. Someday it’ll destroy them like the Trench.”

“You’ve something in your mind,” Mera peered, unbelieving.

Orm shot her a look and Mera was certain she saw a faint smile in his eyes. Those magnificent blue eyes could be hypnotizing, but she had lost any joy upon seeing it a long time ago.

“I do,” he confessed.

“The Fishermen don’t want any violence.”

He stood and left her in the throne room without further say. 

Later that day, she found Vulko at the great Hall. The advisor had whispered that Orm and a handful of Men of War had left Atlantis a few hours ago, heading southeast to the Fishermen kingdom. He had gone for two days. When finally Mera saw Orm, he still sported his well-worn armor, the horned helmet dirty of foreign substance.

“What have you done?” she asked, anger rose like bile in her throat.

“Something every leader should have done to keep his people safe.”

“Safe?” she snapped. “Like what you did to Viktor?”

“You don’t even know how lucky you are, Mera,” Orm’s fingers tracing her jaw, slipping behind her ear to grip a handful of her hair. She gasped. “Those stupid Fishermen… They don’t know how close they were to destruction, and still… they refused to engage in reality and the call of war.”

Mera tried to wiggle free but Orm’s grip on her hair only tightened. He was too strong.

“Let me go,”

“And your friend, Viktor… How I wish you to stop saying his name. Forget him. He was a bad influence for you, little love. I am trying to keep you and our people safe. Don’t act so ungrateful,”

With King Orvax bedridden, Orm has been acting as King of Atlantis on his stead. She had heard about massive breeding of sea dragons and the great white sharks as battlefield steeds, and of Orm’s extensive training on his mount the ancient Tylosaur. Vulko informed her the Men of War were developing new weapons to deal with Atlantis’ enemies. Whoever the enemies were, Mera could only guess. 

Orm was serious about the hatred he harbored to the Surface World, believing war between the two worlds is imminent.

“Each day they dive deeper, searching and continuing to look for us… All the while throwing away poisonous substances that kill our children and underwater life. The Fishermen tribe could wait and see, but I will not let my people, _our_ people suffer.”

It was the day Mera realized Orm had driven himself into a psychotic obsession to destroy everything about the Surface World. 

**\-------**

When she was sixteen, the old King Orvax passed away. 

Vulko took her to the Great Hall where she saw her father for the first time in years, clad in all black. The other kingdoms have also sent their entourage to bid the old King of Atlantis farewell.

Orm was among the honorable guests, entertaining, his black and dark blue armor shone under the illuminated light from the giant jellyfish floating in the Hall. He had grown his blonde hair and she saw he had pony it tightly behind his head. 

“Orm will be crowned King tomorrow,” King Nereus remarked, following her gaze to Orm’s back.

“Yes,” she replied shortly, not wanting to elaborate further.

His father’s gaze lingered at her. “Soon, you’ll be Queen, too.” He must have seen the disdain in her eyes because a weary smile crept on King Nereus’ face, “What? You don’t like him?”

She knew not to reveal her real feelings, so she answered, “My obligation is to the people of Xebel and Atlantis.”

Fortunately for her, the wedding was postponed until she reached her eighteenth birthday. It was decided by Vulko, King Nereus, and Orm himself. She had no say in the decision but feel glad all the same. Perhaps, in two years due, something might occur that makes the wedding cannot take place at all, who knows? Mera could only hope.

In the meantime, while waiting for that eighteenth birthday to come, she remains in Atlantis, beside a man who does not seem to want her either. 

Or, was it?

Sometimes she felt Orm’s gaze lingered longer than usual. There were times when she least expected it, that Orm would behave like a decent human being towards her. His smile would be amicable, the touch tender. She tried not to let the memories of him come to her mind, as she watched the procession of Orm’s coronation as King of Atlantis.

For the ceremony he wore a golden armor with a matching cape, it flows gracefully behind his slender back. Once the crown was put on his head, he claimed the Atlantean throne the way he had been groomed his whole life. Vulko put King Orvax’s trident in Orm’s hand, from father to son, and for a second his eyes flickered to find hers.

Mera looked away. 

**\-------**

If she wanted to be left alone, she’d use her ability to control the aquatic environment to build herself a space void of water. No Atlantean could breathe out of the water, only the royal bloodlines. She’d be left alone in her environment, her long hair stuck to her scalp, her suit wet, but a sense of peace at long last. 

In the Palace, it was only Vulko and of course, her betrothed, that could possibly disturb her alone time. This time it was Orm who found her at the terrace, calmly walking into the water-vacuumed space she had made.

“You know, the King’s chamber has the same terrace overlooking the city as well,” Orm said as a greeting. 

“I know,” she answered, didn’t want to spare him a glance. In the water-vacuumed space Orm’s armor clank when he moved. It must be heavy, even though Orm did not seem to be troubled.

“You’ll love the view as well, when you move into the King’s chamber after we’re married,”

“I’m looking forward to it,” she responds unenthusiastically.

“You can start learning to look at me while talking.”

Mera did as she was expected, but Orm did not look pleased. 

“Come here,” Orm said. She remained in her place, refusing to give in to the request. “Come here!” he shouted. Before Mera could respond, Orm had dashed to her, snatching her arm and twisting it behind her back. 

She could feel his cold armor at her back, her arm throbbed painfully. 

“Are you going to break my arm as you did to Viktor?”

His laugh tickled her ear as Orm pulled her to him, closing the gap between their bodies.

“I often think of you, Mera,” he whispered, “I imagine a lot of things to do to you… Unfortunately what I did to your dear friend was not one of it.”

“I hate you,” she hissed.

She couldn’t look at him since he got behind her, but for a second the grip loosen. 

“You’re mine, Mera. I watch everything that you do. Don’t make me hurt you,” he let her go.

The water-vacuumed space was collapsing and seawater fell on them. He spun her around, roughly, with two fingers he pinched Mera’s chin to force her to look up at his face.

She tried to wiggle free but his grasp only tightened. 

“I am not lying when I told you I always think of you...” he said softly, “...fondly,” he added after a brief moment. “Sometimes I wonder if it was a wise decision to postpone our wedding.”

They stared at each other, each of them nursing the storm in their minds. Then Orm leaned in, for a heartbeat Mera thought he was going to kiss her. But no—instead, Orm rested his forehead against hers. The fingers crept from her chin to her cheek, giving it a tender caress. The calloused fingertips sent a weird tingling feeling that spread from her cheek to her stomach. To her surprise, she let him explore her face with his fingers, feeling the tip of his nose brushed against hers.

“You will learn to love me,” he murmured, thick with emotion. 

**\-------**

Orm successfully raised the Atlantean army as it has never seen before; massive mounted soldiers atop great white sharks and sea dragons, led by the King himself on his Tylosaur. The Men of War tripled in size, wielding new weapons developed with the latest technology of Atlantis. They were preparing to war, not just to protect their own kind.

It was always been Orm’s ambition to unite what was left of the seven kingdoms; the Brine distanced themselves in farthest north, the Deserters were gone, the Fishermen loves their peace and philosophy, and the Trench… evolved back into mindless creatures that dwell in the deepest, darkest part of the ocean.

It left only Atlantis and Xebel to forge the unison, starting from Orm and Mera.

The fact drove Orm to almost borderline madness and Mera to isolation. It never sits well with her the plan to attack the Surface World… Don’t they just the same, breathing the same, trying to survive in the world?

She had heard rumors of tidal waves happening around the globe, though she never asked Orm about it she had her suspicions. Storms hit various corners of the continent and shipwrecks adorned the seabed, taken down by the swell of angry waves. The worst has not yet to come, as Mera realized Orm just testing his power. At least he has not brought his wrath to the surface... yet.

**\-------**

She sat on her gentle armored seahorse, and Vulko atop of his hammerhead shark beside her when the great waves swallowed a whaling ship in the middle of the Indian Ocean. The whalers caught and butchered a mother whale not long ago.

Orm insisted her to bear witness of how the seawater was red with blood; the cries of the calves as their mothers were harpooned down, before being pulled up onto the deck and cut into pieces. He stares at her intently, letting it all sink in; the blood, the smell, the cries… he let her hear the whalers shouting excitedly on the ship, thinking they were safe…

Then Orm raised his trident. The water began to move, full of anger. Laughters suddenly turned into fearful shouts as large waves began to form.

It happened so fast.

When the ship was swallowed, few men tried to swim into the surface of the sea. One of them saw her, Mera could see how his eyes widened in shock. The man’s mouth dropped open as he choked on the seawater, forgetting to hold his breath. But of course, seeing a dozen of armored Atlantean sitting on various sea-animals mounts must be shocking. 

“Spare no one,” said Orm.

His army swam to the whalers, and she saw how they were dragged back into the water. Their hands flapping and their legs kicking in vain as their useless lungs giving in. Soon, their corpses were left for the sharks.

“Don't other kingdoms know of Orm's actions?” she asked Vulko. “What he is doing is endangering our existence.”

“All seven kingdoms have long been scattered, Princess Mera. Even more so when the Surface Dwellers explore deeper into our territory. To be honest, only King Orm dares to be firm and fight back, instead of hiding at the bottom of the ocean.”

“What about you, Vulko? You’re his trusted advisor and sit in his council. Do you approve of his doing?”

“I am loyal to the Atlantean throne,” he said diplomatically, “And of Atlantis’ best interest. This is not his first, nor will his last,”

Mera looked at the older man wearily. She knew how he often disappeared from the Palace, thinking no one noticed. But to where, Mera could only guess. Vulko was hiding something, and she was determined to find out what and why. 

“But this is cruel,” she said, watching a herd of white sharks coming to the floating whalers. 

They retreated as the sharks began to devour the corpses.

“I don’t say life is not,” Vulko gave her a nod and rode away.

A Tylosaur swam close to her seahorse, the golden armor of its rider reflecting the afternoon sun peeking from the surface. Orm watched her closely as they dive into the depth, leaving the warm sun, leaving the light, and all of the twinkling noises of the surface. 

She was thinking of the whalers they had just killed, trying to justify Orm’s doing. Yes, Mera had seen the butchered carcass they threw back into the ocean. Perhaps they deserve it… and Orm has been furious about contamination and various attempts the Surface Dwellers did to dive into the bottom of the ocean. 

_They’ll consider us a threat because we breathe both in land and underwater. They’ll envy us. If they found Atlantis, we’ll be butchered,_ Orm told her once. _Our children will be murdered. You will be killed._

Lights started to dim out the more they dive. She could feel the temperature dropping as they kept on swimming down to the bottom.

“You’ve been silent. I understand this is your first time, and you might not be able to understand it…”

She turned to look at the man on his Tylosaur. Orm wore his helmet and she could only see half of his uncovered face. 

“Are you afraid?” asked Orm.

“Of you?” she asked back.

“Of the Surface Dwellers,” Orm corrected.

“I don’t know.”

“You should be.”

Natural light does not penetrate the deep ocean; they were leaving the last hint of light and into the dark abyss, their home. 

“Mera,” he tried to converse again. “My mother took you in because she believed you’ll be a great Queen of Atlantis. I believe in her, too, that you will be. But there is one thing you have to understand; you cannot be merciful to those Surface Dwellers. Do not pity them either, because they will not give us pity nor mercy.”

They were welcomed by sediment waves, rock mountains sticking out sharply from the seabed. It was pitch black now, but their eyes adjusted in the darkness and strong water pressure. The bottom of the sea is covered in yellow muds and meadows of organisms. 

The strong currents washed away her tears.

  
  



End file.
